


Loserville

by adudenameddrabbles



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Korra is a Loser, Light Angst, Naga thinks so too, No he's an ass says Bolin, Tahno is a butt, Why is that Sato girl so mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adudenameddrabbles/pseuds/adudenameddrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Korra, the biggest loser in school. Meet Bolin, the biggest loser’s best friend. Meet Naga, the other biggest loser’s best friend/polar bear dog. Meet Mako, the biggest loser’s best friend’s, who’s not a polar bear dog’s, brother. And finally, meet Asami Sato; the biggest loser’s nothing, the most popular girl in school and quite frankly, the meanest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pen Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I messed up in the tags but I really couldn't help it. *hides in corner I am new here
> 
> I should probably mention that this isn't related to "Loserville the Musical". *hides deeper into corner*
> 
> But psssst, I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO 'MISSY ELLIOT - PASS THAT DUTCH' ONCE ASAMI'S NAME COMES UP IT'S WORTH IT PLEASE TRUST ME *disappears into corner*

If Korra were to be honest, she’d say she was perfectly content with how her life was right now. She had two of the most, awesome people in the planet eating with her at lunch and walking with her pretty much everywhere in school. At home, she’d have another person to hang with, name was Naga and okay, so what if Naga wasn’t a person. Naga was Korra’s best friend, and okay so what if she was a polar bear dog, she was Korra’s childhood best friend and Naga, well, Naga was always there for her. Just like her two other best friends were.

If Korra were to lie, she’d say she wasn’t okay with how things are. She’d say she’s hurt, in pain, slowly dying, withering away, breaking, status: probably in a wheel chair, can’t go on any longer, tired—everything synonymous to agony and misery. She had, probably half, of the people in the planet bullying her. She had a few classes without her two best friends, leaving her to be this loner with no one to talk to and, no one to borrow a pen from. At home, well it wasn’t so bad. Not while a car of annoying, rowdy teenagers would stop by her neighbor’s house and, typically, yell out names to her as they went off into the late hour. Probably out to party or… something cool kids usually do.

Korra was always honest. She had great mentors and absolutely wonderful parents, who nurtured her into the fine little… girl she is today.

Korra would never lie. She had been taught that lying was wrong, that no good would ever come to it.

But at the end of the day, when she’d bury herself into Naga’s soft fur, she’d always end up thinking of the same three things:

_I’m not completely honest with myself._

_I’m not perfectly content of how things are._

_I am not okay._

And to her, knowing that she isn’t, makes her a tad think that she _is_ honest. Because, well, at least she knows that she’s not being honest. She, and of course, her childhood best friend, Naga.

That is just plain o’l logic to plain o’l Korra.

And besides, she’s never really complained to anyone else, told them of her pain, her thoughts, her feelings.

She could do this. She would not be okay, but she would be fine.

And that was fine for Korra, and she knew it was, maybe, fine for Naga too.

 

 

 

Korra jolted the moment the school bell rang.

It was always an unpleasant noise to her, sending chills down her spine. It was a time bomb, signaling her to go back into a confided four cornered room, with pairs of eyes staring at her with much distaste. With her best friends there, said two most awesome people in the planet, it didn’t seem so bad. With those two wonderful beings there, she wouldn’t really care about the disconcerting stares. Bolin told her not to mind them, and he’d make her laugh instead. Mako would scold them for not paying attention to the teacher, and he’d scold the other kids too when they’d whisper something mean to Korra.

It was their usual routine.

And Korra enjoyed it.

But as much as she enjoyed it, she would also still have to deal with a few classes on her own. And they were awful. She’d be alone. She'd feel terribly alone.

Just like right now.

Only difference was, she wasn’t in her class. Yet. But she was about to be, just until she could find her pen that ought to be in her locker, somewhere.

“Crap, where did it go.”

She kept rummaging through the clatter in her messy, messy locker. It was so messy that she was sure it had been a battlefield of some sort of war.

By now, Korra could already hear the students from behind, all probably bustling to get to their respective classes.

Come on, _come on,_ **_come on._** _Where the hell are you._

She began frantically opening all the books and notebooks, flipping them over in search of that tiny mechanism thing that would serve as her weapon for the next 8 hours. Korra could almost hear Tenzin’s all-knowing sage voice, “ _It is best to always prepare ourselves for hwhat is coming,_ ” or “ _You’ll never know how painful regret is until you experience it firsthand._ ”

_Yeah, like I didn’t prepare myself bef—oof!_

**Bang.**

Somebody slammed her into the locker.

“So long, loser!” She heard the distant squeaking of sneakers rubbing against linoleum, as well as the obnoxious laughing that came along with it. Korra didn’t bother looking behind. Deep down, she already knew it coming. She just wasn’t prepared for it, entirely. She gingerly rubbed the left side of her forehead. Probably going to leave a mark later. _Note to self: bring first-aid kit to school tomorrow. And get ice later in the nurse’s office._ Korra then continued to look for that, oh so needed pen.

She knew Bolin wouldn’t have an extra one and Mako, the one she’d usually borrow from, wouldn’t be in their class right now. Borrowing from the teachers again was too embarrassing.

 _“If you were a soldier headed to war, you’d probably be dead by now,”_   Lin would say.

The noises in the hallway were now slowly fading.

She stopped her search and finally, slowly turned around.

The hallway was already empty.

And she was still horrifyingly penless. Weaponless. Unarmed.

_Terrr-ific._

Korra slammed her locker shut, slammed her head into it, slammed her fist into it, and made heavy steps to her first class, without that pen.

Somebody probably managed to take it, _again._

 

 

 

“—and as I have mentioned for the umpteenth time now, there is no such thing as a negative zero. I am looking at you, Hasook—“ Korra wasn’t taking down notes. She never has, let alone right now, without a stupid pen. She just liked the idea of being prepared, of having something to fiddle with during uninteresting discussions, something to hold on to.

She felt a poke on her shoulder.

“What took you so long?” Bolin whispered, seated behind her. Thankfully enough, Korra managed to slip into class without the teacher noticing. It was a skill she had grown to learn, after all those days of going to school tardy. And man, was she getting good at it. Tenzin would not approve.

Korra thrummed her fingers against her desk. “I, uh, got to school late and I couldn’t find my pen… again,” she muttered.

Bolin seemed to snort at this. “I swear, _Tahno_ has something to do with it, I just know it.” Bolin clenched his fists. “I mean, it’s been happening a lot lately, and he always holds out a pen whenever we pass by him at the cafeteria!” He whispered harshly. “The same kind of pen you happen to have! Tell me that’s not obvious!”

“Is there something you’d like to share with the rest of us, Bolin?” The teacher looked at him from above his lenses.

Korra held back a chuckle.

“No, no, sir. We were just- uh talking about equations and stuff, no funny business here, nope, no sirr-y.” Bolin gestured between him and Korra. “Yep, equations. Right, Kor?” He nudged her.

Korra nodded. “Equations, yeah.”

The whole class snickered.

The teacher seemed to buy it, or so they hoped. He hummed, eyeing the two suspiciously. “Equations, yes. Speaking of _equations_ ," he mocked, "Grab a piece of paper, grab your pens, we’re having a quiz about equations. Specifically, our _equations_.” He finished, satisfied of the students' groans that followed.

“Thanks a lot, losers.” Somebody grumbled.

Bolin glared at the offender.

It didn’t go unnoticed by the teacher, however. He pushed his glasses up before saying, “Say that one more time and I’ll magically transform this short quiz into a long quiz.”

Korra was chewing on her bottom lip. _Okay, okay, now what do I do._ Her palms began to sweat. Suddenly, she was imagining possible scenarios of how this one would go down. One, teacher up front would scold her and quite possible give her a pen, of course not without saying something to her parents or to Tenzin… again. Two, she’d go completely unnoticed and pass her paper blank. Which was really okay, nothing too bad erm. Or, scratch that, she could always ask Bolin to borrow a pen for her and if they were lucky enough, somebody would be willing to—

The girl seated adjacent from her left, held out a pen for her.

All of Korra’s thoughts froze, including her. The southerner was frozen as her homeland.

It was Asami Sato.

Head cheerleader, most popular girl in school, heiress of Future Industries, she had boys drooling over her feet ( _"Yeah she's so hot and sexy, probably the most gorgeous girl in the whole school,"_ as said by Tu, interviewed by the Republic City High journalism team), smartest dame around the whole block, but well, not exactly the kindest—as the rest of the student body would put it. Not that Korra really cared about any of that or anything, _nah, noppidy-nope, nope._ And school gossip was just outrageous, after all.

Korra and Sato were only ever friends during the preschool era, and that was nothing but ancient history. A time so long ago, probably considered as a lifetime ago. Which means, and further implies, that they have not spoken to each other in  _ages_.

“Are you going to take it or not?” She said, not looking behind.

Korra didn’t say anything, couldn’t. Nothing really came out. She could only stare dumbly at the cheer leader’s back, at the pen.

Said cheer leader whipped her head to Korra’s direction, glaring daggers at her. _Green eyes. Oh man._ _School gossip outrageous minus the gorgeous part._ It wasn’t everyday that Korra had the opportunity to look straight at the heiress’ dazzling eyes, those brilliant, beautiful, mean and sexy looking— “Don’t you have a pen?” Sato said, using a tone nowhere near a nice one. If looks could kill, she’d be six feet under.

“I—uh, how did… how did you know I didn’t have one?”

The girl groaned. “Yeah, like the whole class didn’t hear your dumb conversation.”

Okay, ouch.

“So are you, or are you not taking it?”

Korra reluctantly took the pen. “I… th-thanks.”

Bolin was looking at the unusual exchange. He and Korra shared a look. Korra shrugged. Bolin had both his eyebrows raised.

“No idea.” Korra silently mouthed, before hearing the teacher clear his throat.

“Ah, generosity. Points for that one, Miss Sato.” He said as he wrote something down his clipboard.

_Of course. Extra points._

“Thank you, sir.” Sato smiled proudly, no doubt a smile that had been practiced many times before, Korra mused.

 _Of course,_ Asami wouldn’t do it out of general kindness for Korra. Hell, she wouldn’t do it for kindness in general. Since when was Asami Sato ever kind to anybody in this bloody hell hole? Asami Sato had it all; the looks, the brains, the money, the fame. Everybody in school knew her, and everybody wanted to be friends with her. Every guy in school probably had a crush on her, and every guy has already, probably, asked her out too. Mako once did, he's fallen a victim of her charms. Korra wouldn't blame him though, she _was_ Asami Sato. And Asami Sato was well, there were a lot of things that could describe Asami Sato.  

_“She’s the Queen Bee, a star.”_

_“Asami Sato is flawless.”_ What she’d wear in school today, girls would try to copy and wear the next. They say her fashion sense is just impeccable, and her make-up is too, quite obviously; she's downright fabulous.

 _“I hear her hair’s insured for 10,000 yuans.”_ Raven-hair, glossy, bouncy, silky—nobody really knows what she does to get it that way. But the school journalism team is on the case, bombarding her with questions about her favored beauty and hair products.

 _“I hear she races Satomobiles for fun and does photoshoots, in Ba Sing Se.”_ Being the heiress of a multibillion yuan company, of course she has privileges. And who, of all people, would be more fitting to model for and test their own products than, she, herself, Asami Sato.

 _“She’s rich because her dad like, invented the Satomobile.”_ Yeah, _like_ not everybody knows that.

_“One time, she met General Iroh II in an airship and he told her that she was pretty.”_

_“I once saw her in the library reading books about engineering, and she told me to keep quiet about it. Oops.”_

_“She may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-face, hoe bag, but in reality, she is so much more than that.”_

_“One time, she punched me in the face. It was awesome.”_

Korra shuddered. _Okay, maybe that was a little too much._ Kids these days. The school paper writes about Asami Sato all the time, they even have a little section there dedicated to only her. _‘Glamour girl’, whatever that was._ Not that Korra cared. Besides, nobody reads the school paper, right? _Yeah, right._ The teachers would read it from time to time.

 As plenty as the kids in school that would love to be bff’s with Asami Sato, they all knew there was only one girl she would ever really permanently hang out with.

Her name was Opal Beifong.

Opal wasn’t a cheer leader. She was a member of every charity fund raising club in Republic City High, head of the library club, intelligent, and she happens to be really nice. What Korra doesn’t understand was how two of the most opposite people in the whole school, magically became best friends. The school paper rarely writes about Opal Beifong and when they would, it’d be about the charity fund raising events and Quiz Bees she goes to. Nothing fancy, and most certainly nothing as glamorous and spontaneous (yet sometimes crazy obnoxious) as the ones they’d write about Asami Sato.

Korra didn’t exactly know how their friendship worked, and nobody did either. Nobody asked, and it’s not that it really mattered for the most part. Opal was just… _so different_ from Asami. She was generous, sweet, she even defends Korra from time to time, she cares for poor, she doesn’t call people names, she’s always in the library, and she doesn’t wear make-up! Don’t get her wrong, Opal was pretty but her personality just didn’t match that of the Sato girl’s.

Maybe Opal was the yin to Asami’s yang? But whatever, not that Korra should really care.

She examined the newly acquired pen. It was black inked, and inside it was a long, thin shred of paper hand-written:

 _Asami Sato_ , and a pink heart right next to it.

Korra stared at it. _This is probably the dorkiest thing ever._ She rolled it around her fingers. _Naming a pen, pfft. Everybody knows you’ll lose it someday._ Korra didn’t waste time bothering to fiddle with this one, unlike most pens she’s owned. She’d usually open them up and reassemble them, over and over again, until she’d eventually lose a piece of it. This, this pen, wasn’t hers. She wouldn’t want to damage a pen that had the Asami Sato’s name on it. The Asami Sato’s name on it, with a heart.

 _How chipper._ Korra suddenly wondered if she could gain a couple of yuans if she tried selling it on eBay.

But somewhere deep down, she felt like she’s missed something. Something important, something so significant that should have altered the situation into a more pleasant, more _fluffier_ one? (When she hears the word 'fluffy', Naga is the first thing that comes to mind) No, no, don’t think that. Korra wasn't missing anything. Instead, she should just be thankful that she has a pen. Ignore the gut feeling. Ignore that thought of selling it on eBay, _yeah like I’d actually do that._

“At least you’ve got a pen now,” She heard Bolin whisper.

Korra sighed and slumped in her seat. “Yeah, pens, yay.” She mumbled before scribbling down her name, in preparation for the quiz that would follow.

_I am so loving the way this writes, though. Real smooth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are you reading this? What? Wait, what? So you're actually reading this? Shut up. Shut. Up.
> 
> ((I'm apologizing right now because it's late and I don't know wat I am doing but Mean Girls, ryt))
> 
> Okay so uh, please tell me what you guys think in the comments and let's see if this lil o'l thing is worth the update! Heh *brow brow*


	2. EyeCU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool is weird.
> 
> Korra, 3 months prior the pen incident.

Korra was set on tying her shoe laces before she heard her mother call from the kitchen, “Have you got everything, dear?”

She grunted, trying to get the laces (tricky as they are) to do as she says. She heard heavy footsteps padding against the floor, the sound nearing her where she was hunched against the door frame. “Need help with that, Kor?” It was her father.

Korra looked up to the sight of him sipping on a giant mug of coffee. “Thanks, dad but I got it,” she gave him a nonchalant shrug before finally finishing the knot. She stood up and carefully slung her backpack on her left shoulder before beaming at him.

“How’s the wrist?” He asked, putting a free hand on his hip, eyeing her closely.

Korra waved him off with her with her right hand, which was casted. “Healing,” she said, “I gotta go, though,”

Her father nodded. “You sure you don’t me to drive you to school?” After that she heard her mother, still in the kitchen, say, “Do you have your jacket on, honey? Did you say goodbye to Naga yet?” Korra heard Naga’s distinct bark from their backyard.

She giggled. “It’s called a hoodie, mom! And yes I got it!” She gave her father a goodbye hug and then realized she was embraced not only by her father but by her mother as well. _I love you guys._

“Oh Korra, have fun on your first day,” she heard her mother lovingly say, as they pulled away from the embrace. Her father chuckled and ruffled her ponytail. Before she could protest however, he gave her a nudge, “You’re gonna do great, Kor.”

She smiled, crookedly. _I hope so._ “Yeah, I-I will.” _You’re gonna do great._

It all seemed like a distant memory from where she stood today. She saw an empty seat at the far end of the corner. Trembling, she wobbled her way through the pairs of eyes that seemed to be digging into her very core. She sensed a few staring at her cast and unconsciously hugged it closer to her chest. Her palms began to sweat; she could feel the cast growing slightly moist on the area where her palm and wrist met. Once she made it to the last row, she heard a chuckle from her left side and somebody murmur something. She doubted that meant good. Slowly, as if the chair might break at contact, she sat down and placed her bag underneath her desk.

Her trembling wouldn’t go away; she began to lose her control of her hands, it felt like they were shaking on their own.

She clasped them together, hiding both under the desk.

This isn’t going well. Korra thought she was ready for this; she’d rehearsed so many times what to do when she got to the classroom. _Just stay calm, it’s going to be—it’s going to be okay._ She needed to focus and breathe _—breathe, just breathe. It’ll—it’ll all be over, this is... normal, absolutely normal—_

“Alright, everyone; Korra, I’ll let you get settled first before you say a little something about yourself to the class?” _You got this. You’re gonna do great._ “Okay. Today’s your first day as freshmen in Republic City High and I want you all to know—“

She zoned out the rest of what the adviser was saying. She fished out a pen and a notebook and scribbled down what she’d try (emphasis on try) to say when they’d want her to speak after.

 

 

 

Korra was lost in a sea of bodies and deafening noise. She squeezed her way to what she hoped was the right direction, making sure to protect her cast as she did so. Immediately, she regretted not wearing a sling for her cast. At least that would send people the message. Either way, they all seemed oblivious to what they were hitting. She doubted it would make a difference anyway.

_Lockers. Need to get to the lockers._

She decided to wait it out for a while; it was probably best to stay in one little corner until all of the people in the hallway she was stuck in would disperse. Korra saw a bulletin board across the hall with barely enough space to stand in front of. _I guess that’ll do._ She wouldn’t look weird standing there for a bit and the bodies hitting her cast were already making her wrist hurt. Korra struggled to push herself there and after a few agonizing steps and shoving, she finally made it to the bulletin board.

‘Welcome to RCH, freshmen!’ it said, she was sure, with typical highschool font style, designed with pom-poms, basketballs, football helmets—Korra didn’t bother looking at those and decided to read what it actually had to say. Right. The words were scrambled and twisted but before she could even begin to process it, she felt a strong shove on her left.

“Oh my gosh! Like, this is totally my moment! I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna audition for the RCH Cougars this year!"

Korra nearly choked on her own saliva. _Cougars?_

“Oh, sorry, we didn’t see you.” The girl mumbled before turning her back at Korra and continued to talk animatedly (and annoyingly) to her friend who shared equal... enthusiasm.

The shove didn’t do any real harm (at this point, she didn’t let those things bother her anymore). What she was slightly _—very slightly—_ worried about was the... team name. Team name? Is that what it is even? Korra might not be from around these parts but she knew what the word cougar meant. _Does that mean they like older boys? I’m pretty sure that’s what it means._ Weird. There was a club in her school dedicated to girls who liked old guys! She scanned the bulletin board, opting to look for more information about this strange club but didn’t find any. _Huh._  Dad would laugh at it and mom would probably be very concerned about it. She allowed herself to smile at the thought. _Mom would definitely tell Tenzin—oh, she’d throw a fit first,_ then _tell Tenzin_ and her dad would be hysterical. The two girls began walking away whilst talking to each other. Along with them, the crowd seemed to slowly vanish too, enough to let her want to get moving.

Korra stuffed her cast in her hoodie pockets and pulled out a piece of paper that should have the directions to her locker. She was halfway mid step before she heard a voice call her name. “Korra!”

She looked up and saw a hand waving frantically at her direction.

“Korra, hey! Over here! It’s me!” The owner of that hand was a boy. The first thing she noticed was his honey-bee shaped eyebrows, and it put an instant smile on her face. She took off towards him.

“Bolin!” Korra has never been happier to see a familiar face in what felt like an ocean full antagonistic hypocrites. _Okay that was mean._ She knew she didn’t mean to phrase it that way... but maybe a little part of her did.

“Dude!” She found herself enveloped in a bear hug. “I am so sorry for not coming to visit earlier, I was busy—you know how it is, summer jobs can be such a pain, I swear!” Bolin released her and patted her back, making her grin even wider. Seeing him again was like how she’d imagined it to be, like old friends who haven’t seen each other in years but felt like they’ve been together for ages. The only thing that really changed was, maybe, how he didn’t wear retainers anymore. “—but anyways, it’s so good to see you, Kor! How’s Republic City fairing for you?”

She felt a grimace forming but decided against it, instead she gave him in what she hoped was a half-hearted smile. “It’s—it’s been great! I mean, Naga seems to enjoy the parks,” the thought of Naga encouraged her to say more and stay enthusiastic and stay conversational, “Even though the weather is a lot to get used to, it’s nice to see green grass growing at every corner.” _The weather isn’t the only thing that needs a lot of getting used to though._

As if sensing her thoughts, Bolin seemed to have said just the right words she needed to hear. “I know it looks like a lot to get used to and I can see it in your face, but don’t worry, Mako and I will give you the full-on Republic City experience! It’s really gonna be great, Korra, trust me!” He puffed his chest and gestured around him, like the place was some sort of wonderland waiting to be explored. And for a moment, she believed him. “Come on, did you find your locker yet?”

She shook her head and gave Bolin the piece of paper she was holding. Bolin nodded at her to follow him. He was dragging her across the halls, expertly maneuvering both of them past the bodies of teenagers. Bolin gave her enthusiastic descriptions about a couple of his favorite rooms they’d pass by, also filling her in where her other classes might be and what classes they have together. She was thankful they almost had every class together. He then mentioned something about a secret hang-out place, something only he and Mako know about, but she thinks it isn’t actually secret.

“Where is Mako anyway?” She asked at the mention of his name.

“Bro’s probably doing some school stuff right now. You know how he is.” He successfully made a Mako impression by styling his hair like his brother’s and copying one of his expressions. Skyping with them all those years made her think that way.

Korra laughed, maybe the first one since she got to school.

Bolin beamed before pointing from across them, “Look, you’re locker’s right over there,”

At that exact moment though, the once chaotic mass of students in the hallway were orderly splitting in two, as if they were making way for something or someone, rather. If Korra hadn’t been pulled by Bolin to the side along with them, she would have thought they were making way for her, finally acknowledging the fact that she had a cast on and that she didn’t want it to get hit too much. She was about to ask him what was going on but didn’t really get the chance to.

Because the first time she saw her, she was left speechless.

It wasn’t the kind of speechless Korra got when she’s supposed to talk in class, or the kind of speechless that gets her nervous and trembling and anxious—it was the kind of speechless that left her _breathless_ with her mouth hanging opening, jaw slackening, and her eyes just... _wow, just wow._ Suddenly, she wasn’t hearing the deafening noise or the chatter of the students through the halls. The pain in her wrist felt so insignificant and so far away, and she couldn’t feel the weight of her backpack on her shoulders anymore and her feet, they didn’t feel like they were stepping on anything at all. Well, she wasn’t feeling all that but she was _feeling_ a million times more.

“—hey, Korra? Hello? Earth to Korra!” She was pretty sure that was Bolin snapping his fingers at her face but you know what, she wasn’t sure about anything at that point. At least not until she felt a really strong pinch on her shoulder.

“What was that for?” Korra grunted, rubbing at the spot Bolin just pinched.

“You looked like you were having a silent heart attack! It was really weird but it was also enough to get me worried,” he said.

Of course the thought that she might have looked like a complete idiot during that... trance hadn’t crossed her mind. What did however was to know who this girl was who had heads turning her way by just walking and looking at her phone. Korra shuddered at the thought of all these eyes on her, but this girl didn’t seem to care at all or notice. She had one perfect brow arched at her phone, as if it had just said something so offending, while casually tapping on it and _wait is she wearing make-up?_ Korra was sure that was make-up. There was no way that was the natural color of her lips and the eye shadow just said as much. She was wearing a light red sweater that said ‘RCH Cougars’ _—hold up. RCH Cougars? Woah, does that mean she’s a part of that weird... club?_ (She wasn’t sure what to call it but decided to call it a club anyway.) With that she finally had enough logic to just ask about her instead of gawking _—I wasn’t gawking. It’s not called gawking, it’s called observing—_ observing the girl. “Who’s tha—hmf!”

Bolin slapped one of his huge hands on her mouth and shushed her. The action made his saliva shower all over her face. And that made her senses come back.

She quickly shoved him off using her good arm. “Gross! What the hell, Bo?”

Bolin clicked his tongue and puffed his cheeks and lowly whispered, “Shut up, dude, just shhh!”

Korra glared at him and crossed her arms. “You look like a fish.”

It was the only thing she could mutter before Bolin forcefully dragged her out the halls, through a pair of double doors, and into a grass clearing. She tried protesting the entire time but the wall of muscle that was her friend wouldn’t budge. It’d be easy to headlock him though— _no._ _No headlocks._ And that’s how she got to where she was right now. Underneath the shade of a tree glaring at her friend who was trying to catch his breath—he’d been gasping for air for a good minute and Korra was thoroughly convinced he now looked like a fish out of water.

 

“What’s the deal?” She said after a few more minutes.

Bolin was hunched beside the tree, both hands on his knees, supporting his weight. She was about to ask him if he was okay before he yelled and waved his arm frantically, “Do not!” Her annoyance (and slight worry) grew into confusion, “And I mean, _do not_ ask who that girl is within the area of her vicinity,” he spewed. 

Now she was even more confused. “I don’t understand?”

“Korra, look,” he held her shoulders tightly and eyed her for a good long second giving her the time to think, _I almost forgot how weird he was. But then again I’m weird too._ You do not want to get involved with that—that hypocrite, plastic, faker—ugh!” he seemed to have run out of (other mean) things to say. He let go of his firm hold on Korra’s shoulders and clenched his fists before groaning, “I hate her so much! I could just—gah!” He made a motion of slamming his fist against his palms.

Korra blinked, awkwardly. She faked a coughed and rubbed the back of her neck. “Do you guys have a... history I’m not completely aware of?”

That silenced his angry, incoherent muttering and he was now looking at her as if she’d just sprouted two heads.

She had to avert his weird gaze. “What?”

Bolin slapped a hand at his forehead, the sound making Korra flinch involuntarily. She’s never seen him so... disturbed. She didn’t even know the right word to describe him right now. Bolin sighed exasperatedly, as if she was the one being difficult. “That’s disgu—Korra, that’s the _unthinkable._ ” She gave him a look between a glare and confusion. He sighed again, but more calmly. “Okay, I know I’m being super weird right now—“

“Super. Super weird, as in I’m-beginning-to-question-your-sanity-weird,”

He glared at her but continued nonetheless, “That girl we saw over there that split the line of fellow teenagers like—like she had magic or something is Asami Sato.”

Korra blinked once. Twice. Three times.

“There’s a, uh a sort of unspoken rule here about—“

_Hold up._ “Did you just say that was _Asami?_ ” She had to get her ears checked later, that was for sure.

“Asami _Sato_ , yes and you gotta know that—“

Memories of preschool were suddenly flashing before her eyes. She had a tiny finger tucked in her nose and so had little Bolin, but on his own nostril. And then there was Mako scolding them before it was too late, because their fingers were already halfway from making solid contact with their mouths and _—wait, wrong memory._ It was her and Asami, playing in the classroom because Asami didn’t like to play outside unlike most kids, she remembers. And Korra chose to stay and keep her company, because Asami was new in school and Korra knew what it felt like to be so unfamiliar with everything. She knew Asami needed a friend, and that Bolin and Mako could handle themselves fine out in the playground. Asami was so kind and she always spoke slowly, softly, and she never ate her words unlike their other classmates. Asami was smart, and she’d often help Korra with reading and writing whenever Korra needed her to or wanted her to. Asami always wore a red bow on her hair and Korra thought it looked really good on her; it matched the dresses that she’d wear and the color of her eyes, always. _Eyes. Eyes?_ Korra couldn’t remember the color of her eyes anymore. Were they brown? Would that match the red bow perfectly? No, blue perhaps, like her own. It didn’t sit right with her memory. The mere thought sounded so silly. She needed to think, what was the color of her friend’s eyes? Was it amber?

 

The image of the girl she saw earlier came to her. _Green._ Asami has green eyes.

 

“—Korra! Who cares about eyes!? Are you even listening?”

_Oh._ Right. Talking. Talking is a thing. “Bo, I’m sure you’re just overreacting—“

The school bell rang.

Bolin groaned. “We'll talk about it later! Come on, let’s get to class first.”

Korra wordlessly followed him back, her head filled with thoughts about a new potential friend. And maybe the fact that she hasn't made it to her locker yet.

 

 

 

Korra looked left and right before to opening the door wider. She was in the girl’s bathroom, waiting the storm of teenagers out. Bolin and her agreed to meet out of the campus after her bathroom break, saying something about how embarrassing it'd be to be seen standing outside the girl’s bathroom. She was more than happy to oblige, of course. It was all part of her plan that was now coming into place. She adjusted backpack before heading into one of the largest hallways in the campus to begin her search.

_Okay. If I was Asami, where would I be?_

She needed to look for her fast or else Bolin might look for her before she even found her target. It was weird because he didn’t want her to approach Asami, no matter how much she said she wanted to. She dismissed his warnings though and maybe even got a little irritated because he was saying so many unkind things about her friend. She’s known Asami since they were little! Well, _when_ they were little. But that didn’t make her doubt the girl any less. Asami is kind and sweet. It would be good to have another familiar face as a friend in school.

Nearing another corner, she heard what sounded like girly squeals. Suddenly she dreaded turning this corner. _But I have to._ She mentally sighed. If she wanted to find Asami, she needed to look for her properly even if there was a group of overly excited teenagers fanning themselves from a certain distance and... pointing at the bulletin board? Why couldn’t they just fan themselves in front of the bulletin board instead of all the way, across the end of the hall? Girls here are funny, she thinks. And then she suddenly found out why.

It was Asami. Korra could see her silhouette standing directly in front of the bulletin, looking like she was pinning something on it. It was the same bulletin she was standing in front of earlier too, she then noticed. The hallway was empty apart from her and the three girls who were talking to each other at the end of the hall. She could feel her face splitting into a grin.

“Asami!” Korra called, waving and running and grinning at her. “Hey! It’s me, Korra.” She cheekily said when she neared the girl, rubbing the back of her neck with her left hand. She was so nervous! Would Asami even recognize her? Suddenly she began to doubt herself—maybe this had been a stupid idea after all. Maybe Bolin had been right. Who on earth talks to a person they’ve only known in preschool? _Well, me._ Korra gulped and gathered her wits. There’s nothing to worry about, Korra. _She probably remembers me better than I remember her, she is smarter than me. I mean, isn’t that how IQ works?_ She shook those thoughts off. Whatever. She’s going to prove Bolin wrong.

Asami though, had been looking at her strangely for the past few seconds. She really did have green eyes. And she was still wearing that weird sweater. Her hair was done in a ponytail now. Korra coughed and stuffed her casted wrist in the pockets of her hoodie. “S-sorry, you know, we were friends back at... ah, preschool?” With every word, she began to feel more and more like an idiot. And with every stretch of silence, her heart would pound faster and faster and _oh my gosh, she doesn’t remember me doesn’t she._

Asami's eyebrows scrunched, the first sign of movement since Korra’s stupid attempt to catch her attention. “Doesn’t ring a bell,” she said shaking her head, causing wisps of her raven hair to frame her face. Korra tried to say something, to elaborate and clarify her presence, but the school bell rang? “You know what bell it did ring though?” Asami asked her, with a tone that sounded so foreign to Korra.

Korra dared to answer, “What?”

Asami held one finger up, “That,” Korra hinted she was referring to the school bell, “And that bell means, I’m leaving.” She spat before whipping her head to the other direction, allowing Korra to catch a whiff of citrus and something else she couldn’t name. She had to blink a of couple times because the longer strands of Asami’s hair whipped across her eyes and her cheeks. It hurt. She gingerly rubbed them and then closed her eyes shut and once they were open, Asami was already out of sight.

It was then that she noticed the girls from across the hall were no longer squealing but looking directly at her. Korra’s face paled. They were nearing her now. “Do you know Asami Sato?” One of them asked.

Korra thought about what to say. _Did_ she know Asami Sato? Softly, she answered, “Maybe,” she looked down before whispering more to herself than to the girls in front of her, “But she doesn’t seem to know me.”

“Don’t worry,” Korra looked up, desperately hoping they didn’t hear the last part, “It happens.”

 

 

 

 

She found herself walking limply to the doors. She reached to push it open, but before she could, an angry Bolin blasted through them. “What took you so long!? Did you really have to,” he made a weird gesture, “ _Go_ as in go?”

Korra faked a smile. “That’s none of your business, Bo.”

“Geez, Kor couldn’t you have just done that in your house?” He didn’t seem to have noticed anything, “You just missed Mako! He was such in a hurry; he said we’d meet him in the Temple.” Korra tapped at her cast, tracing the lines there, “Come on, let’s start walking. Aside from Mako, we also missed the bus.” She nodded mutely at Bolin’s back.

She could feel a headache coming in and her wrist beginning to throb in pain. Korra took deep a breath. Funny. The thought of spending another night in the ICU, suddenly didn’t feel so bad right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i saw the comment stuffs and i really felt guilty abt it and i yes now I feel like a butt. i hope it isn't too late to continue this. i was just busy busyy and lame.
> 
> i'm sorry for all the grammatical errors and inconsistencies, i'm really working on it and i just wanna get better at this writing thing. thanks to the folks who r reading this stuff, u guys are the absolute best. opinions are appreciated. especially constructive criticism (i mean if this is worth all that). 
> 
> see u all soon. //drabs


End file.
